


Octobre rose

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [29]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Cancer, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Une mauvaise nouvelle...





	Octobre rose

« Maman ! Comment tu vas ? » s'exclama Cristiano en faisant rentrer sa mère, Dolores, dans sa maison à Madrid.

Lionel était dans le jardin, s'occupant du barbecue et surveillant que les enfants ne faisaient pas de bêtises.

« Ça va, ça va, » lui répondit-elle. « Mais ou son mes petits-enfants préférés ? »

Le joueur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les petites monstres couraient pour faire un câlin à leur _abuela_ ou _avó. _Un concert de rires se déversa sur elle, sous le regard amusé des deux sportifs.

Ils passèrent la soirée à manger et jouer, les enfants paraissant infatigables pour leurs parents. Vers neuf heures, ils durent tout de même se coucher, et laissèrent les adultes entre eux.

« Alors, comment ça va chez vous ? » demanda la grande-mère en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Comme dans une famille avec beaucoup d'enfants je suppose, » répondit l'Argentin.

« Bien, bien. »

La femme resta quelques secondes muette, avant de dire :

« J'ai fait une rechute. »

Cristiano sentir que tout le bonheur de ses veines s'en alla d'un seul coup. Une rechute, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait encore son cancer du sein.

« Díos mio, » dit l'Argentin, avant de prendre les mains de sa belle-mère entre les siennes.

Le portugais, lui, se dépêcha de se lever, et alla faire un câlin à sa mère, celle qui l'avait tellement soutenu depuis tout petit.

Doucement, la mère et l'enfant se mirent à pleurer, et Messi décida de partir et de les laisser seuls.

« Tout va bien se passer, il y a de super cliniques à Madrid, je suis sur que cette fois les docteurs vont réussir à l'éradiquer, » réussit à dire Cristiano entre des respirations difficiles.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils restèrent l'un dans les bars de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Dolores aille se coucher dans la chambre d'amis.

En rentrant dans la chambre conjugale, le Portugais était presque anéanti. Il sera fort dans ses bras son amant, avant que tous deux n'aillent se coucher.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Faites un [don pour la recherche contre le cancer du sein](http://don.ligue-cancer.net/octobre-rose-2019/~mon-don)


End file.
